The Suite death
by martinpeiris98
Summary: carey and kurt dies maddie was raped and kicked out twins was kicked out of the tipton how will they survive


**Carey and Kurt have been murdered the twins are left alone how will they ever survive**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Suite life **

"i cant belive it zack were alone" cody cried,

"knock knock"

mr mosbey was standing out side their suite "boys I am afraid I have more worse news, mr tipton said since your mother is dead we cannot let you keep the suite"

"but mr mosbey we have no place to go mr tipton cannot throw us on the street" zack replied

"i am sorry boys but there is nothing I can do I have to get back now you have a week to pack up I will take you to your parents funeral tommorow"

mosbey left to the lobby zack was folllowing him

"mr mosbey can we do any thing to keep the suite please"

"zack I am sory for your mother but there Is nothing I can do mr tipton has hired another entanainer and he is sending me off to work in california tipton", mosbey replied.

Zack went to the candy counter to talk to maddie but she wasant there

maddie was crying

"maddie whats wrong" zack asked

"zack zac waa was rapped 8 guys" maddie said hesitanly zack I think I am pregnant my parents kicked me out today I have no where to go I am sorry zack I know you are being kicked out too"

"maddie you can stay with us for this week but we have no money to go anywhere else"

london walked in "whats with the crying you are bringing me down"

"london maddie was raped and we are loosing our suite can you please help us london" zack asked her

"i dont help people, mint me candy girl"

london walked off

mr mosbey walked in "maddaline the new manegement is removing the candy counter I am sorry to say you are fired"

maddie started to cry

"mr mosbey maddie was raped you have to do some thing she has no where to go we have no where to go and you cant fire her she needs her job"

"its not my decition I am leaving to california tommorow"

zack took maddie to their suite

"cody I am sorry" she blubbered

cody and maddie were crying zack was holding it to gether because of maddie

"i dont want to live any more my mother kicked me out said I was a whore and never to come back"

at night around 1 am maddie went to the bath room and wrote a note

dear zack and cody I am sorry but I cant go on you guys can have the car london gave to me

I love you zack I always have...

"maddie what are you doing" asked zack

"nothing"

"you are going to kill your self arent you"

"zack I cant live I dont want to live I am sorry I have no choice"

zack slapped maddie "i am sorry maddie but if you do this we will have no one I will have no one I wanted to do this but I had cody to take care of we will always be here for you I love you with all my heart maddie" zack cried

"zack I love you too I loved you all these years "

"really?!" asked zack trying to smlie

"yes zack really"

"maddie then promise me one thing promise me that you wont leave me ever promise me you will not kill your self"

zack kissed her on her lips

"i cant belive it you still love me I was raped I am not pure but I promise you that I will never ever leave you" she gave zack her sleeping pills

they went to sleep on their moms old bed

**AFTER 6 DAYS**

cody said " wow tonight is the last night we spend here"

maddie and zack was making out

"zack snap out of it"

"sorry maddie Its like heaven when I am with you even in this hell you are the light at the end of my tunnel I am afraid If I let go I will lose you I dont want to loose you"

maddie stopped crying

"you are sweet zack I dont deserve you you deserve better I am a whore"

"dont say that sweet thang I want you it wasnt you choice even if it was I still would love you you cannot make me mad ever"

"hey cody les take the tv"

"no we didnt bring it here we can only take what we brought its not ours"

"of course you can" yelled mr moseby from out side

"mr moseby hi I thought you left already"

"i couldnt go zack mr tipton fired me because I wanted to help you out I am sorry guys but there is nothing I can do but take this I know need the money"

moseby gave them3 thousand dollars

"we cant possibly do that mr moseby its your money we can do some thing to survive as long as wehave each other" replied maddie

"its not my money its zack and cody's money its their mothers salery I kept in case I have to bail you out"

"bail us out" asked zack

"i always thought you would end up in prison some day"

"thank you mr moseby we love you"

mr moseby left

"we can rent an apartment" maddie said

"maddie you smiled in a very long time I missed your simile" zack said exiedly

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"dont lift anything cody will do it besides you are pregnant"

"zack its okay"

"no its not let me take that"

they took all their stuff in to maddies car

"we cant take the tv it wont fit in maddies trunk" said zack

"hey!"

"i meant the trunk in your car"

maddie kissed zack and said "i know"

(EXPLOTION)

(CODY'S POV)

what happened oh my god wheres zack

"zack! Zack!"

I heard no reply I think it was a bomb

I could move my legs and I blacked out

(MADDIE'S POV)

"zack cody where are you" I cried

"maddie I am here wheres cody"

(ZACK'S POV)

I saw a fire ball coming at maddie I pushed her away then some thing hit me it was out fridge I saw maddie I knew she was alive and I blacked out

(MADDIES' POV)

"zack oh my god you are bleeding real bad I will help you zack but we need to find cody

I found cody a beam was crushing is legs and I draged him out to the hall way and went back to zack

he was mumbling "maddie I love you I love you with my heart I would do anything for you please dont leave me I cant live without you" and he blacked out, "zack I wont leave you I am here for you I love you I want you I cant live with out you either my heart belongs to you please zack dont go" and I carried him out too I was in pain I started to cry and I saw a fireman and I blacked out

(CODY's POV)

I woke up in a hospital I couldnt move mr moseby was there he said

"cody the tipton was bombed london is dead" and he started to cry

"london's dead where is zack where is maddie"

he said "maddie is alright zack is in a coma she refused to leave him doctors say he may never wake up"

(MADDIE"S POV)

"zack wake up please zack I love you please wake up I wont leave you please dont leave me now I need you I need you please zack

"maddie I love you with all my heart please dont leave me" zack mumbled

(FLAT LINE)

"zack I wont leave you I love you too we can be together please dont die I want you you saved me I love you zack martin"

I started to cry I felt like some one took my heart out and smashed it

the hospital tried to revive zack but it was too late he died in my arms I wanted to kill myself but cody needed me I went to his room tring to hold my tears back but I couldnt I went to see cody he was awake mr moseby was there

"cody" I blubbered

"zack is going to be fine he is strong if I lived he will be better"

I started to cry but then I stopped it was hard to stop it was impossible I knew I had to tell cody

"cody zack zack he.."

"he what did he wake up what is it maddie can I see him"

"co cody he hes g gone"

I started to cry mr moseby too it felt like my whole world has collapsed

"zacks dead? Why how I heard his voice I know he was talking to you what did he say" cody started speeking fast

"he sa said he loved me and.."

cody started crying

"what and what"

"he died to save me he pushed me and some thing fell on him but he was awake I cant remember any thing"

cody yelled at me "you fucking whore you killed my brother why dont you kill yourself bitch

I was crying I was hurt

"maddaline Marlyn Monroe carey's sister wants to take cody" he said

I wanted to run I wanted zack to live I wanted him so much but some one is taking cody away I thought maybe its a good thing I cant provide for him I can barely survive with zacks help without him I dont know I will then I said "mr moseby its a good thing cody can have a family" and I started to run to see zack I saw him coved in a white sheet I sat on his bed and I kissed his lips it was cold but it felt like heaven "zack why did you leave me I know you tried to save me but why did you same me I am a slut I am a whore now who will call me sweet thang I have no one you are my whole world" I asked him

and he was taken away I ran I ran I was pissed at god then I heard some one talking it sounded like "london tipton is dead" my heart sank it was the moment I realised every one I cared about has left me I wanted to kill my self I ran out of the hospital and I went to the drug store I got sleeping pills and I came back to the hospital I saw cody I say mr moseby and I went to the room zack was in he was lying there peasefully I took the pills and I said "I am sorry zack you died because of me I killed you I am responsible cody is right I should have died I am going to make it right "and I took the pills all of them I got dizzy I mumbled " I love you" and I blacked out"

THE NEXT DAY

(MOSEBY's POV)

I went to see maddie' I saw maddeline was on a bed next to zack her body was covered I went inside I knew it was her her blond hair was hanging out of the bed I realised what had happened I saw some it was a doctor I asked him he said she overdosed on sleeping pills, she killed her self I didnt understand but I knew zacks death was hard on her it was terible I went out and I drank I passed out in the bar.

(CODY's POV)

I was crying I went to sleep then I saw zack he was with maddie it was our suite she was wearing her tipton uniform they were holding hands zack said to me "cody go with moms sister forget about me forget about maddie we will be happy but dont kill your self you have some one" then maddie said "cody I did it because I couldnt bare the pain I had no one but you can live with marlyn you were right I am responsible that zack died he will always be in your heart forget about me cody when your time comes we will be here if you ever call me a bitch again I will slap you so hard you will see stars," she was happy they were together then I saw mom and dad and london but I woke up, I saw maddies mother I asked her "mrs fizpatric hi maddie is zacks room"

she said" I know honey maddie she maddie killed herself she left a note

ou

I read the note "i am sorry cody I cant live with out zack you were right I am a whore If he didnt save me he would be alive not me I am not supposed to live tell them to bury me next to zack, love maddie the candy bitch.

"i killed maddie what have I done how can Ilive knowing that I killed maddie she saved my life how cn I call her all those thing when she saved my life"

Mrs fizpatric saird " honey you didnt kill her we kicked her out we are responsible I am sorry about your mom honey and brother

"i saw her in my dream she said they were happy I saw them they were making out zack and maddie I saw mom I saw dad london was there I am sorry I killed her it was my fault"

(MOSEBY's POV)

(2 YEARS LATER)

london was like a daughter to me I had no one I was alone mr tipton called me and offered me a job in the old tipton hotel I took it I went back when they had fixed the hotel it looked the same same staff but lookng at the candy counter I could see maddie and the 14 year old zack he was flirting and she was resisting but I could see she loved him the same way london was in the penthouse suite I was halusinating I never hired anyone to the candy counter when suite 2330 was completed I never rented it out I never rented out the penthouse.

she left and I was there alone crying I had a picture of me mom maddie zack london mr moseby and the tipton staff. I remembered the old times back 4 years when we were 14 zack was flirting with maddie and I liked london I told no one but now they are dead and knowing I killed maddie I could live with my self I took my blanket and tied it around my neck hard I passed out I was with zack and maddie I said I was sorry and maddie slapped me and told me to never call her bitch I was happy I talked to london it was like nothing ever happened but then I woke up

25 years later

(CODY"S POV)

I was in a grave yard it was maddie and zack I came there every year I knew I killed her but now I was married to a girl named maya I had 3 kids but I was sad I drank all the time.

_**This was my first one but I always wanted zack and maddie to date but this was something that happened to some one I knew **_

_**please rate **_


End file.
